


Take Me Out: The Ballplayer and the Owner's Daughter

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU that came to me for Luka x Ahim. I ship it hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out: The Ballplayer and the Owner's Daughter

Luka picked up her cleats. She swiped the long, pinstriped pants out of the locker angrily, then paused for a moment to look at her jersey.  
Millfy - 35  
She had to be proud of that.  
Still, she grabbed it with an emphatic flourish. It was hard enough being the first woman in the major leagues, but why did the manager have to call a special post-game practice just for her?  
She shook her head and threw her keys back into her locker. She suited up quickly and jogged out into the dugout.  
She trotted out onto the field quickly and did a couple quick suicide-style runs down the basepath.  
“Ano, sumimasen,” she heard from behind her. “Um, excuse me.”  
She turned to the noise, surprised. She had been told she’d at least get the dignity of a solo workout. She certainly didn’t expect a female voice.  
But there, in a pink tweed skirted suit and pillbox hat, the type that had gone out of style fifty years prior, was a woman Luka knew well.  
“Excuse me, Luka-san,” the newcomer repeated, “I’m sorry to disturb you.”  
Luka ran over to the fence with wings on her feet. Ahim de Famille was a sight for sore eyes. The painstakingly well-mannered daughter of the club’s owner, Ahim was always the lady, but she seemed to have taken a special interest in the team’s biggest star - and that was undoubtedly Luka.  
“You couldn’t if you tried,” Luka said with a cocky grin, doffing her cap exaggeratedly.


End file.
